Post It
by D.Would
Summary: OS - Ma vie a toujours été trop compliquée pour que je me souvienne des moindres détails qui la regorgent. J'ai donc opté pour un moyen mémo-technique simple : des Post-It. Cela avait commencé par des notes plutôt banales. Mais cela avait vite dégénéré...


**Posté le :** 29 Août 2009 * afin de finir ces vacances comme il se doit *

**Remerciment à la Bêta-Lectrice : **MlleGanou

**Format :** OS * je l'ai écrit en une journée, juste pour m'amuser et le partager avec vous !

**

* * *

**

**Post It**

Ma vie a toujours été trop compliquée pour que je me souvienne des moindres détails qui la regorgent. J'ai longtemps pensé que je pouvais tout retenir sans aucune difficulté. Grossière erreur : j'avais besoin plus que quiconque d'un moyen mémo-technique. Ce n'était pas chose aisée, surtout lorsque l'on s'appelait Harry Potter. Pour me remémorer les tâches que je devais accomplir, j'avais d'abord pensé à acquérir un Rappel-Tout. Mais j'avais peur qu'il explose tant il me restait des choses à faire. Alors peu après mon quinzième anniversaire, je me suis octroyé un bien des Dursley : le cadeau qu'ils ne m'avaient jamais fait et qui me sauvera surement la vie. Des post-It.

Au début j'y avais annoté des choses assez banales telles que **'Nourrir Hedwige'** ; **' Ne pas oublier l'anniversaire de Ron'** ou encore** 'Réparer ces fichus lunettes'**. Puis la gamme de mes besoins s'était élargie. En fait, ce fut ma cinquième année à Poudlard l'élément déclencheur de ma Post-It manie. J'étais obligé d'en écrire pour tout et pour rien. Ma table de chevet ainsi que ma lampe semblaient comme tapissées de feuilles jaunes fluo ce qui intriguaient mes camarades de chambres. Depuis, je leur interdit d'approcher mon lit car ils pourraient toujours lire des choses qui ne leur plairont surement pas comme '**Dire à Seamus Finnigan de sucer des bonbons à la menthe'**; **'Aller voir ce fameux navet au cinéma dont Dean m'a parlé'**; '**Avouez à Neville que la plante qu'il m'a offerte pour mon anniversaire est morte depuis longtemps' ; 'Annoncer à Ron qu'en matière de drague il a toute une éducation à refaire'**…

Septembre.

Et ces feuilles d'automne. Je me suis rendu compte que mon physique tout comme ma garde robe était déplorable. Il a fallut que ce soit Malefoy qui m'en fasse la remarque d'ailleurs. Alors le soir en rentrant j'ai écrit une nouvelle série de Post-It. '**Ne pas oublier qu'un T-shirt se met avec le dessin devant' **; '**Pas besoin de garder la troisième paire des chaussettes, même pour la mettre en sureté '** ; **'Essayer de se fournir le même pot de gel que Draco Malefoy pour s'aplatir les poils des bras'**.

Il s'agissait de pensées loufoques. Je me souviens avoir déchiré le dernier Post-It et l'avoir jeté à la poubelle en grimaçant. J'ai essayé d'orienter mes songes vers ma journée de cours. Lamentable. Elle valait surement quelques Post-It du genre : **'Insulter ouvertement un professeur ' ; 'Faire remarquer à Trelawney son incompétence' ; 'Faire sournoisement germer l'idée dans l'esprit de Dumbledore de se couper la barbe' ; 'Ne pas rater ma prochaine potion' ;** '**Ne pas faire un remake de " Il faut sauver le soldat Bryan " en plein cours de Soin aux créatures magiques' ; 'Signaler à Minerva McGonagall que la mode des chapeaux est dépassée' ; 'Porter un minimum d'intérêt au cours d'Astronomie' Penser à me lancer un sort Anti-Ronfleur avant d'aller en cours d'Histoire de la magie'.**

Je crois que même si j'aime Poudlard, je ne me ferai décidément jamais à la rentrée…

Octobre

Et sa pluie diluvienne. Il pleut trop pour sortir alors je m'occupe comme je peux. Au château on a le choix entre la distraction et les études, et pour moi le choix et vite fait ! Après avoir évité une énième représailles de la part d'Hermione je file dans ma chambre écrire un autre Post-It suivit par d'autres.

'**Dire à Hermione qu'elle fait trop "mère" pour être considéré comme une femme ' ; 'Apprendre à Pattenrond à marcher uniquement sur ces membres postérieurs ' ; 'Porter plainte contre la fédération de Bavboules pour harcèlement moral ' ; 'Provoquer Malefoy en duel et s'en sortir indemne ' ; 'Ne plus allonger ma cicatrice de quelques centimètres avec du feutre noir ' ; 'Se glisser au beau milieu d'une conversation en disant " Moi aussi " 'Arrêter de me pavaner dans le château comme mon père le faisait' ; 'Ne pas souffler dès que mon prénom est associé à l'expression " prépare un mauvais coup " '**

Oui je suis terriblement idiot et mes loisirs le sont tout autant. Et pourtant je n'ai que ça à faire en ce beau dimanche matin…

Novembre

Et son lot de tracas. Je commence à me rendre compte que j'ai quelques obligations à tenir maintenant et que je ne peux plus y échapper. Le mois d'Octobre est passé à une vitesse folle ! Toutes ces heures perdues avec Ron me manquent et c'est avec beaucoup de courage que j'affronte la montagne de devoirs qui m'attendent. Je passe ma plume sur mon visage et au lieu de noircir le parchemin que je dois remplir le lendemain pour Rogue, je griffonne encore quelques Post-It histoire de décharger mon cerveau déjà encombré.

'**Ne pas oublier ma visite médicale chez Mrs Pomfresh' ; 'Nettoyer mes lunettes' ; 'Arrêter de m'enlever les cheveux blancs du crâne avec une pince à épiler devant le miroir de la salle de bain' ; 'Trouver un autre surnom péjoratif pour Malefoy excepté " la fouine " ' ; 'Ne pas mettre trois fois de suite le même T-shirt ' ; 'Avoir le courage de lire un livre en entier ' ; 'Apprendre à lacer ses chaussures sans solliciter l'aide de Ron ' ; 'Acheter un nouveau paquet de Post-It ' ; 'Essayer de marchander avec Trelawney le don de double vue' **

Quoi que le dernier peut s'avéré utile pour connaître les sujets des interrogations à l'avance…

Décembre

Et sa neige immaculée. J'adore cette période de l'année car elle annonce souvent le début de la saison des matchs de Quidditch. Hier soir avant de me coucher je me suis déjà fait une liste de Post-It que j'ai fixé sur un des murs contre lequel se trouvait mon lit.

'**Astiquer le manche. Pas celui que vous croyez !' ; 'Manger équilibré' ; 'Ne pas ouvrir les colis suspects en pleine Grande Salle aux heures de pointe' ; 'Ne plus tenter de faire une overdose de boissons sucrées' ; 'Ne plus faire semblant de faire des pompes quand l'équipe à le dos tourné' ; 'Ne plus oublier sa coquille pour le Quidditch' ; 'Ne pas se retrouver dans les tribunes adverses avec les couleurs de l'autre équipe sous peine de regard meurtrier' ; 'Arrêter de se passer la main dans les cheveux' ; 'Ne surtout pas se lancer dans un concours du plus grand mangeur de guimauve au citron, surtout quand les Gryffondor jouent le match retour contre Serpentard le lendemain' ; 'Gagner le prochain match contre Serdaigle sans loucher sur l'attrapeuse'**...

Olivier Dubois avait raison en disant que le Quidditch est un sport dangereux.

Janvier

Et sa festivité. Je crois qu'il serait temps de faire la liste des choses que je ne ferai surement jamais, même pas en rêve. Cela pourrait être drôle de retrouver tous ces Post-It des années plus tard, non ? Alors depuis que je suis revenu des cours je ne fais que ça…

'**Dire à Voldemort de changer de Médicomage Esthétique' ; 'Couper les vivres à Kreattur' ; 'Envoyer une tentacula vénéneuse à Gilderoy Lockhart' ; 'Faire comprendre à Hagrid que tout n'est pas dans la taille : Madame Maxime a beau être grande, elle n'en n'est pas pour autant jolie' ; 'Faire la promotion des habits bas de gamme lors de la prochaine apparition de Dobby' ; 'Faire écrire ma biographie par Hermione' ; 'Demander à Lucius Malefoy quel fer à cheveux il utilise' ; 'Faire comprendre à Luna que les Ronflacks Cornus n'existent pas' ; 'Demander quel déodorant Blaise Zabini utilise pour que toutes les filles soit à ses pieds'**

En somme des choses improbables ou impossibles. J'allais oublier une note importante :** 'Tuer Celui-Qui-Ne-S'Est-Jamais-Gratter-Les-Bijoux-De-Famille'**…

Février

Et l'atmosphère amoureuse. Je crois que je suis définitivement stupide. Après avoir fait la liste des choses que je ne ferai jamais, voilà celle de toutes les choses honteuses que j'ai fais ou que je fais encore… Croyez-moi, je meurs de honte.

'**Arrêter de me déboiter la hanche pour faire rire les copains' ; 'Ne pas essayer de résoudre une équation à deux inconnues en comptant sur mes doigts' ; 'Ne plus dire que je suis bien Harry Potter quand deux gorilles musclés me le demande' ; 'Eviter de me lancer dans une carrière d'haltérophilie quand on sait que je suis taillé en "V" à l'envers' ; 'Ne plus jurer sur ma propre tête quand je mens' ; 'Arrêter de faire le malin en acceptant des défis stupides' ; 'Ne surtout pas imaginer une femme mûre s'enfonçant sa baguette magique dans un de ses orifices' ; 'Arrêter de passer une demi-heure devant la boutique de Florian Fortarôme en se demandant quel parfum choisir comme s'il s'agissait d'un dilemme cornélien' ; 'Tester la solidité de mon pantalon avant d'avoir une turgescence à l'intérieur' ; 'Ne plus tenter de sortilèges lus dans Sorciers Abdos pour avoir un corps de Dieu Grec' ; **

Un jour je devrai peut-être penser à me balader avec un badge « je suis stupide, et alors ? »

Mars

Et sa fin de l'hiver. Ce mois-ci j'étais à cours de Post-It. J'ai cru mourir. Alors cela m'a permit de passer un peu plus de temps avec mes amis. Je dois l'avouer que je les connais déjà presque tous par cœur. Mais leur compagnie est tellement agréable que je ne saurai m'en lasser.

'**Avouer à Ginny qu'elle a mit son string à l'envers' ;'Ne pas se prendre pour celui que je ne suis pas' ;'Faire comprendre à Fred et George ce qu'est le sens des économies' ; 'Ne pas exploser de rire lorsque Parvati donnera sa définition d'une poule de luxe' ; 'Penser à changer de prénom dans une marée de groupies' ; 'Penser à racheter du produit contre l'acné pour ne pas qu'on m'assimile à Héloïse Midgen' ; 'Faire des économies de Post-It' ; 'Acheter le prochain album des Bizarres Sisters' ; 'Continuer à garder son sérieux la prochaine fois que Mr Weasley me demandera à quoi sert un canard en plastique' ; 'Continuer de faire semblant d'écouter Hermione lorsqu'elle parle' ; 'Faire semblant de ne pas savoir lorsque Ron demande où sont ses moufles'**

Oui je sais j'ai énormément de Post-It et je devrai penser à en éliminer certains…Pour ma survie !

Avril

Et le début du printemps. Entre les choses ridicules que je fais et les choses dont on ne soupçonne pas, il n'y a qu'un pas. C'est pourquoi je cacherai ces prochains Post-It au fond de ma valise. Vous verrez bien pourquoi…

'**Pleurer devant un film à l'eau de rose histoire de se déshydrater comme il faut' ; 'Faire les courses et s'arrêter aux rayons caleçons hypra allégé' ; 'Ne pas hurler à la mort dès que je vois un peigne à dix mètres à la ronde' ; 'Arrêter de se lancer un sourire niais quand je me vois devant le miroir' ; 'Arrêter de penser que le vernis noir sur les ongles de pieds est un signe de distinction chez les hommes' ; 'Arrêter de chanter sous la douche, surtout quand Ron dort encore' ; 'Continuer à s'entraîner à mettre ses pieds derrière son cou en cachette' ; 'Eviter de regarder dans les yeux Maugrey Fol'Oeil sous peine de tournis et de nausées violentes' ; 'Arrêter d'imiter le professeur Chourave si elle n'a pas le dos tourné' ; 'Ne pas mettre les mots " Malefoy " et " Séduisant " dans la même phrase' ; 'Arrêter de croire au mythe des Veelas (tout le monde sait que c'est complètement bidon)' ; 'Ne pas crier en plein Chemin de Traverse que le Père Noël n'existe pas' ; 'Ne plus avoir une nette inclination pour les cacahuètes (J'en suis allergique) ' ; 'Arrêter d'inventer des mots pour faire " original " ' ; 'Ne plus se réveiller avec son boxer sur la tête et une gueule de bois à faire pâlir Bellatrix Lestrange au lendemain de ses conventions Mangemoresque' ; 'Se brosser les dents trois fois par jour avant de parler (proverbe potterien oblige)' ; 'Ne plus défendre le mythe de la Mary Sue' ; 'Apprendre l'alphabet à l'envers par cœur au cas où la brigade de police magique m'arrête pour conduite sur balais en état d'ébriété' ; 'Ne plus essayer de rentrer dans un jean trois tailles en dessous, même si c'est pour rire'**

Ca vous étonne ? Pas tant que ça ? A noter sur mon prochain Post-It** ' Harry Potter est trop prévisible'**

Mai

Et ces hormones en ébullition. J'ai toujours été à fleur de peau à cette saison. Allez savoir pourquoi ! Ma cicatrice influe peut-être sur ma libido… Avec toutes les pensées perverses qui défilent dans mon esprit, j'en suis sûr et certain que Voldemort a laissé sa trace. Et le printemps à Poudlard ressemblait vraiment à un lieu regorgeant de tentations diverses et variées…

'**Ne pas envier les Hermaphrodites' ; 'Eviter de croiser Malefoy dans un couloir obscure (sinon je risque de lui sauter dessus (vous avez vu ses fesses ?))' ; 'Arrêter de cacher mes livres érotiques sous des magazines et les remplacer par de gros grimoires pour faire plus sérieux !' ; 'Oser caresser le doux postérieur d'une fille à la sauvette' ; 'Enfin avouer ma Bisexualité à mes amis' ; 'Ne plus laisser mettre mes mains dans des objets non identifié !' ; 'Ne pas recracher mon jus de citrouille dès qu'une fille me regarde' ; **

Bonne résolution prise peu après l'épisode « Cho Chang ». Pas la peine de le relater à nouveau…

'**Ne plus se recouvrir d'essence de Murlap en pensant qu'il s'agit d'un lubrifiant' ; 'Ne plus jamais accepter un bonbon de Dumbledore (la dernière fois je me suis retrouver à embrasser toutes les personnes que je croisais pendant tout une journée)' ; 'Avouer à Ron que je suis abonné à une revue de charme très connue dans le monde sorcier' ; 'Arrêter de prendre des résolutions que je ne tiendrai pas'**

Je crois que le dernier Post-It est le plus censé que j'ai pris depuis un bon bout de temps. Jour à entouré entourer en rouge dans le calendrier potterien d'ailleurs…

Juin

Et ses obligations. Je déteste toutes ces choses que l'on doit faire. Alors je les notes plus que les autres afin de ne pas les oublier. C'était bien le but de ma Post-It manie, non ?

'**Ne plus répéter "enfin bref" à tout bout de champ' ; 'Faire prendre une leçon de maintient à Ron' ; 'Ne pas se retenir d'aller aux toilettes à un double cours de Potions avec les Serpentards' ; 'Continuer de dessiner des petits bonhommes sur le papier toilette' ; 'Articuler quand je prends la parole' ; 'Essayer d'être cynique l'espace d'une journée' ; 'Arrêter de faire le malin en acceptant des défis stupides' ; 'Envoyer une lettre de menace à Rita Skeeter pour outrage aux bonnes mœurs à cause de son maquillage de clown' ; 'Ne plus véhiculer le syndrome du "ok" à travers le château' ; 'Prendre le temps de répondre à mes fans' ; 'Eviter de dire tout haut que les contes de Beedle le barde est une propagande gratuite pour les anti-Moldus' ; **

Vous comprendrez vite que dans cette liste il faut faire le tri tout de même… Enfin, si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, je ferai tout à la fois !

'**Oser dire à Mrs Weasley que Ron a toujours détesté le violet' ; 'Etre professionnel jusqu'au bout lors d'une interview' ; 'Ne pas s'avouer vaincu lorsque Rogue me fait récurer les fonds des chaudrons avec ma propre brosse à dent' ; 'M'enlever cet air niais du visage' ; 'Ne pas oublier de se renflouer chez Gringotts' ; 'Ne surtout pas contredire Hermione, surtout lorsqu'elle a son cycle mensuel' ; 'Eviter d'insulter mentalement tous ceux qui ont de beaux vêtements' ; 'Marchander des cartes de Chocogrenouilles contre des paquets de Post-It'**

Un Post-It se détachait néanmoins du lot. Je l'avais entouré d'un gros trait au feutre rouge avant de m'endormir **'Pointer le bout de son nez aux examens'**

Juillet

Et ses vacances d'été. J'adore l'été. Surement parce que je sais qu'il y aura mon anniversaire dans quelques jours, je ne sais pas trop… Bon, ok j'avoue que c'est uniquement pour mon anniversaire parce que sinon je ne vois aucun point positif à quitter Poudlard.

'**Utiliser du déodorant' ; 'Ecouter enfin de la bonne musique dans un bar miteux' ; 'Arrêter de vider la boutique de Georges et Fred à des fins personnelles' ; 'Arrêter de penser que les talons aiguilles sont une invention purement misogyne'**

Des filles dans l'assistance qui osent me contredire ?

Août

Et son ennui surdimensionné. Je m'ennuie terriblement au mois d'août si les Weasley ne me récupèrent pas entre temps. Heureusement pour moi je n'ai pas eu à passer mon été entier chez les Dursley… Ou peut-être heureusement pour eux !

'**Ne plus tomber sur les bonbons les plus dégoutants des dragées surprises de Bertie crochus (ne surtout pas tenter ceux couleur caramel !)**** ' ; ****'Arrêter d'utiliser des termes à rallonges dans mes phrases pour paraître plus intelligent que je ne le suis' ; 'Arrêter de me prendre pour un pro de la guitare, surtout après avoir bu un Whisky Pur Feu' ; 'Apprendre à respirer sous l'eau' ; 'S'évertuer à faire comprendre à Ginny que les rousses ce n'est pas mon truc car cela me fait trop penser à ma mère' ; **

Je suis sûr et certain que beaucoup seront étonnés de lire ce dernier Post-It. Mais que voulez-vous… Je n'ai pas envie de développer un complexe d'Œdipe aigu.

Septembre de nouveau

Et les choses qui recommencent. Je me suis suffisamment mentis durant ma cinquième année pour passer à côté de choses importantes en respectant mon Post-It suivant : **'Se souvenir que le vert ne va définitivement pas avec le rouge, surtout dans la machine à laver'. **Pourtant, tout au fond de ma marée de notes collées à mes meubles s'en trouvait un tout chiffonné. Je me suis aperçu de sa présence hier soir et j'étais bien décidé à obéir à ce fameux Post-It.

J'étais vraiment déterminé en ce début de septembre. Je l'ai suivit et au coin d'un couloir sombre je l'ai embrassé. C'est stupide je sais. Surtout que si on réfléchit bien on… Mais je n'avais pas la tête à réfléchir. Je ne pensais plus qu'à ses lèvres ainsi qu'à ce fameux Post-It…

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends Potter ? Scanda-t-il en me repoussant brutalement contre le mur.

- Avant d'en déduire quoi que ce soit Malefoy, sache que c'est ma Post-It manie qui m'a conduit à cet acte stupide…

- Ta quoi ?

- Ne cherche pas. C'est trop compliqué pour…

- Pour comprendre ? Acheva-t-il avec hargne. Sache que je dépasse largement le quotient intellectuel de Londubat. La prochaine fois que tu me touches tu regretteras d'être né avec les attributs masculins.

- Merci de l'information. Grogna le Gryffondor. Sache que je n'oublie pas ce Post-It Malefoy.

- Et il disait quoi ? Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Oh, rien d'intéressant.

'**Et ne pas oublier d'aimer…'**

FIN


End file.
